The Life of Miracle
by Sweetcheriblossom
Summary: Miracle Blue is a 15 year old teenage girl, who is just trying to strive for a normal life. But when an incident happens at her school things go out of hand, and out of control. When an unexpected guest visits and informs her that she is a mutant, she must make the biggest decision of her life. Which means leaving the ones she love, and heading out on her own.
1. Miracle Blue

**A/N: I don't own X-men Evolution or any of the characters except Miracle and anyone else I decide to make up.**

For some reason I was nervous, I don't know why, because I am known for being brave and never ever afraid of anything. I mean for crying out loud my name is Miracle Blue. Although I go by Miracle, because I like it better that way. My parents named me Miracle because I was fighting for my life before I came into this world, and the doctor said it would be only a miracle if I didn't die. I am 15 years old, and just became a freshman! During the first week of school, an incident happened, and yes...I was involved. Even though I am sweet, innocent, smart, responsible, and talented, I am also sometimes...impulsive and stubborn. It isn't the first time an incident that involved my "gifts" happened. This time it was different, it was out of control, and I couldn't control it. It's like my "gifts" can be a blessing and a curse. We are pulling up in the driveway, and my heart feels like it is going to burst.

_**Earlier that Day**_

"Hurry up Miracle you're going to be late for school." My mom exclaimed.

"Ok, I will be ready in a minute." I reply.

I hurried up fixing my hair looking in the mirror in my bathroom. Satisfied, I looked in the mirror. Looking at my myself I looked at my tan skin, with my long brown and slightly blonde hair falling down in curls. Looking at my crystal blue eyes, I realize that I really don't look that bad. I really wanted to look nice during the first week of freshman year! I run down the stairs, grab a pancake, sling my backpack over my shoulder, and head out the door. I live so close to the school, that I can walk there. Eating my pancake, I start to head for school. While I am walking, I hear a little chirping sound. I look around, but don't see it or anything, so I keep walking. A couple of miles later, I see a little helpless bird on the ground. I think to myself: I just heard you 2 miles ago, and now I found you. I walk over, and look at the bird. I see that it tries to fly away but can't, which tells me that it is injured.

I look around to see if anybody is around. When I don't see anybody, I gently put my hand over the bird. I start to feel a little weak. After a few seconds I remove my hands, to see the bird flap its wings, and fly away. For some reason I know exactly what happened to the bird, after I touched it. Turns out a cat came across it in a tree, and tried to attack it. My parents tell me not to use my "gift" (the healing) unless it is an emergency. Mainly because once when I was little I touched this animal(it was in pain). I became all weak afterwards, and became sick. I guess the animal was to much for me. I looked at the bird in flying in the sky, and think...well this can count as an emergency. Realizing that I am running short on time, I hurry the rest of the way to school.

I make it just before the bell rings for first period. My childhood friend, Micah saves me a seat.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I say with a smile on my face

"Can I do this out of the kindness out of my heart?" He asks smiling back at me.

"You always know how to make a girl smile."

" Yeah." He clears his throat, and continues. "It comes in the package."

I push him a little and laugh. "Whatever"

It kind of hurts me a little to know that I have had a friend like him, and he can't know about my "gifts". I mean we have been friends since we were toddlers. Every single time when an event in which my "gifts" were involved, either he wasn't there, or my mom would just claim that I am not feeling good. I remember all these years, where he always wanted an explanation or wondered how if I can tell if he is lying to me or not. Or how do I guess things so easily. It is only because of my "gifts." I mean this has been going on for 15 years. There were times when I wanted to tell him, but my parents told me and made me promise that I can't tell anybody. He isn't making this any easier either because he is SO honest with me. Back in 7th grade he even told me his crush, and concluded with: _Because I trust you_. Just looking at him sometimes makes me feel guilty knowing that I am keeping a secret from him.

I am not only keeping a secret from him, but from everybody else that I have befriended or encountered. I remember one time Micah was talking to his friends one day about a gift for my birthday. Since I have better senses than people because of my "gifts", I overheard them talking about what Micah was going to get me for my birthday. I was going to act surprise, but before Micah gave it to me, he made me guess what it was. When you're guessing with Micah, he won't take the words:_ I don't know_ for an answer. Sure he was shocked, but I had to play it off.

Then there was this other time where I was at a sleep over, and I once again my ears heard that some girls were going to prank me during the night. Which I could care less about, but still. So once again because of my better senses than people for one, I could hear what was going on, and when they were getting ready for the prank. Two, I could see at night way better than anybody else can because of my better vision. So I could see where they were positioned. Then Three, I could smell what the prank contained. Let's just say that the prank was a fail, and I had to act all innocent like I didn't know what was going on. The look on their faces was the prank itself.

The tardy bell rings, breaking my thoughts and memories, and class soon begins. I turn forward anxious, and ready to learn. I can't wait to see what is in store for me today. Boy was I wrong, because what was in store for me...was something I never thought could happen to me...ever!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Don't worry, my chapters are going to be a lot longer than this. This is officially my first chapter of my first novel on Fanfiction! (This isn't my first novel I've written though, just my first on Fanfiction.) Trust me it is going to get even better! Also I am debating if I should upload a picture of Miracle and Micah, should I? Anyway don't forget to review.**

**-Sweetcheriblossom**


	2. The Incident

**A/N: We are still in "****_earlier that day." _****I don't own anybody except for Miracle and Micah, and anybody else I make up.**

First period went by so fast. I didn't even realize it until the bell ranged for second period. Unfortunately Geometry, my second period, didn't go so fast. It felt as if the time stopped when I was in there. I like it and all, but it isn't my favorite class. Thank goodness after second period we have a "Back to School Rally "which takes care of third period. Sometimes the rally's are boring and sometimes they can be interesting, but hey they get us out of class. When the bell finally rung for class to end, I hurried up and walked out. I was heading down the hall, when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around, and immediately caught my reflexes when I saw Micah.

" How can I be a gentleman if you won't give me a chance?" He asked with a grin

"First of all, don't scare me like that! You scared the crap out of me!" I say, calming down.

" Well excuse me if I told you I was going to wait for you after second period, and walk with you to the Back to School Rally."

" Oh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that." I say with an sincere look on my face. " I was in geometry, and I was so anxious to get out and th-...

"Relax", he says. "It happens, there isn't a reason to explain." I was only joking with you." He then gives me that bright smile that makes me smile. It's like whenever he gives me that smile, it just makes me happy and want to smile as well. He took his hand in mine, and we walked to the gym together.

* * *

The rally started with some entrance music, and a slide show of events/field trip we go to. In the beginning while everyone was getting settled, we had moments to talk, and be social. Then it showed all of the clubs we could be in etc. Basically the exciting stuff before the speech. I didn't know that so many people went to our school, until I saw a lot of the seats filled with freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

"Hello Softwood High, and welcome back!" Our principle exclaimed, and we all cheered.

"Know that we are back in school..."

I kind of tuned him out because he mentioned Softwood's history, and I am only a freshman so that's how that went. Then he talked about the rules and what not. We were already about thirty-five minutes in the rally. Half of the stuff he talked about, was mainly for the juniors, and seniors. He was really encouraging though, but sometimes I had to keep telling myself that it's getting us out of class.

"You guys aren't kids anymore, you are young people who are growing up, so I expect for you guys to be mature, and behave." The prep rally was quite interesting though. "I expect great things from each and every one of you, including you too freshman." I guess he started to wrap it up, because people were losing interest in his whole speech.

"So as I conclude..." When he said that, a lot of people woke up, and started to get back into focus.

"I want to conclude with saying, let's make this a great school year, not just for me, but for all of us". We all clapped, but majority of them were clapping because the rally was finally over. When I looked at my watch, I saw that it was lunch time. Looking for Micah and seeing that he is busy talking to friends, I tell him that I will see him at lunch. He smiles, and nods. I head out the door, talking to one of my new friends about the rally. One thing I don't like about the whole school is that the second gym we have, is a little to far from the campus. After we discussed our opinions of the rally, we went our separate ways. I am trying to head to lunch, but it is so crowded.

Deciding I will take the short cut, I walk in a different direction from the crowd. It soon becomes a quiet walk, and less crowded. While I am walking, I pass what someone told me use to be a storage room. Looking at it, it looks worn out, and everything is just torn or broken. I decide to take a closer look, because I am a very curious person. Getting closer I see that the windows are cracked, and some are busted. I start to examine the place. Looking at the place I see that this place should've been remodeled or something a long time ago. It is in terrible condition. Once I saw that there wasn't anything interesting about the place, I turn back to leave when something catches the corner of my eye. I turn around and look closer, being careful not to touch the glass. Looking, although it is very dark and without any light, I see a person in there on the ground! I stand back and kick the door open, and rush inside.

When I rush inside, I am greeted by a horrific stench. I can tell there isn't any air condition which is means there isn't any air breathable in here. I run over to the person, and turned them over. I see that it is a girl who is barely breathing. Thank God everybody else is taking the other way. I put my hands over her, and begin to heal her. While I am doing my best to heal her, I start to feel even more weak than when I healed the bird. I guess because she either needs more healing than the bird, or she is a whole lot bigger than the bird. When I remove my hands from her, I know exactly who caused the incident, and begin to get angry. A mean girl I know and her friend closed the door on her, locked it, and walked to the rally laughing. I push these thoughts away, and turned my attention back to the girl. I see that her breaths are more fluent, and start to get deeper. She soon rises up a little, and gasps.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask

" Who's there! Who said that?" She ask sounding panicked.

I start to get confuse when I see her looking everywhere but at me.

" Can't you see me?" I ask

"No! It's pitch black in here...wait did I go blind?

Ugh! I keep forgetting that my "gifts" include better senses than people. Which means she can't see anything right now.

" Here let me help you." I say helping her up, and trying my best to help her get out of here.

Once we get out, we both squint a little when we see the sun again. Looking at her, I see she is very pretty. She may be pretty, but she isn't the brightest star if you know what I mean.

"You had me scared there for a moment." I say, setting her down.

"How did you even find me?" She asks putting her hand on her forehead.

I didn't want to answer that because I couldn't think of anything at that moment.

" The better question is, what happened?" Even though I already knew, I just wanted to change the subject.

"Um well you see I... I was... I can't remember."

Oh great I know exactly what happened to her, but she doesn't even remember how she even got in there.

"So you don't remember anything?" I ask

" The only thing I remember is me getting ready to go to the rally, and I just happened to come across this place. I thought I heard a noise come from the storage, and so I open door and went to check it out. That's all I remember." She exclaims rubbing her head. Knowing she wanted to know how I found her, I start to act as if I am guessing what happened.

" Well I found you on the ground barely breathing, I guess you didn't have any fresh air to breathe so you passed out."

" Then why does my head hurt?" She asked. Now that part I didn't know.

"Maybe you fell on something that knocked you unconscious. Because there is a knot on it." That part I was guessing on because I really didn't know.

Before she asked any questions I say " Maybe you should have the nurse go look at it. Do you need any help?"

" No I can find her on my own," She said smiling. Thinking to myself I say wow she isn't that bright.

" No that's not what I meant. What I... never mind."

Getting up she turns toward the campus. Turning back she says " Thanks for saving my life. By the way my name is Lilly."

Knowing that she won't be able to hear me all the way over there, I just smile and give her a thumbs up.

So she yells "Yes, I am ok", and leaves.

I slap my hand to my forehead. Why does she think I'm asking if she is ok? I head to the cafeteria not just to eat, but to get some answers. This wasn't an accident but an incident, and I was going to find the girls who did it.

**A/C: So this is the second chapter, more to come soon. I know that I said that I would make my chapters more longer, but I was so anxious to get this one up. If you think this is interesting, just keep on reading. Don't forget to review!**

**- Sweetcheriblossom**


	3. Failure of Accuse

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 3, and yes it is longer than the rest. Once again I don't own anybody except for the characters I make up.**

Once I am in the cafeteria, I start to scan the faces of the whole place. I see people laughing and playing pranks on each other, but don't see the ones I am looking for. I am so determined that I don't even acknowledge what is going on around me. I almost tripped on objects that were in front of me, but that doesn't stop me. I keep on searching, until I see long blonde hair, in curls. I immediately walk over there, anger building up in me. I try to control myself but once I have my mind set on something, there is no stopping me.

Once I get near the table I see that there she is, "Miss Popular Princess." That is what Micah and I call her. Her name is Katie and I have been knowing her ever since the 3rd grade. The whole reason why we don't like her is because she is a snobby, spoiled brat, and she wants everything her way. She has always been like that because her parents are rich, and they spoil the mess out of her. She thinks that she runs every school she goes to. I mean school has been only in for a week and she is already popular. Well, by the freshmen, and even some of the sophomores and juniors like her already.

I don't know why people enjoy her, maybe because her family is rich. If you do anything that ticks her off, she will do anything to embarrass you, and make your school life miserable. Once when I was younger, I accidently spilled orange juice on her favorite plaid skirt, and the next day she spread rumors that I have some kind of contagious disease that can harm them. No one really talked to me for about a week or two, except for Micah, and some of my other friends. I am not afraid of her, but she always tries to act all innocent when she is in trouble. Just because she is the teachers' pet, I have to admit she is gorgeous, and of course she is popular.

She isn't the only one. Like in almost every show you watch, the popular girl always has a side kick. Katie has a best friend, Brooke, who kisses up to her, does and agrees on whatever she says. They can almost be sisters, but Katie is just more popular than Brooke is. Together they work as a team. I could go on and on about Katie and Brooke, but you already get the point. I was there all of those times when she got away with stuff. She wasn't going to get away with this, not this time. I am at "her table" (where she socialize and hangs during lunch) I see all of the people around her laughing. I come near Katie fast and bang my fist on the table, and immediately the laughter stops.

"What the heck is you problem?!" I ask boldly.

"Oohhh looks like Blue has a temper." She says with a smirk on her face.

" You know what I mean! I found Lilly in the old storage room unconscious!" Her face looked liked she is confused, yet a little shocked.

" Congratulations Blue... your officially psycho!" The crowd around her snickers and laughs.

" Yeah officially," Brooke says agreeing with her.

"Seriously I have no idea what your talking about." Katie continues.

" You might have everybody here fooled, but your not fooling me." I say looking into her eyes. Her boyfriend must have seen the commotion, because he comes up to the table. He is very tall, and good looking. If I recall he is a jock, more like a jerk to me.

" Hey Kate, is she bothering you?" He asks, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kate is a stupid nickname he gave her.

" Yeah she is disturbing me, and accusing me of some nonsense! Please make her stop. She answered with a puppy dog look on her face. Ugh, I swear she is so full of herself! He then turns to face and look at me.

" Maybe you should go back where you came from, Kay?" He states.

"Maybe I don't want to sit down!" I say not even batting an eye. For some reason the table all break out with "ohhhh's."

" Look sweetheart, I don't know who your talking to-.."

I cut him off and say " I am talking to you!" Some guy from the table yells " Dude, you just got told!"

Before anybody else can say anything,I feel a hand on my shoulder, and see Micah by my side.

" Why don't you stay out of this...kay?" He says mocking Katie's boyfriend, which got the table fired up again with comments. Katie's boyfriend is looking pretty mad, and I know things are about to get a little ugly.

" Why don't you make me!" He tempts Micah, knowing that Micah can't sometimes control himself. I realize that it is unusually quiet, so I turn to see people looking dead at us. Oh great we are making a scene. Next thing you know the cafeteria is all in an uproar yelling the word fight over and over repeatedly. One of the cafeteria monitors breaks it up, even though we weren't fighting. Well Micah looked like he was going to. Once everyone has quiet down, she tells the rest of the cafeteria to carry on.

"This is so not over." Katie whispers heading back to her table. I storm off in the other direction, and exit the cafeteria. Once again she has gotten away with it again, but I'm not giving up yet. I hear the cafeteria doors open, and hear footsteps coming my way. I don't even bother to turn around because I know exactly who it is.

"Hey what was that about?" Micah asks from a distance.

"I can fight my own battles, I didn't need any help! I exclaim facing him. My body is burning with anger.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said I was helping you?" He ask leaning against the wall.

"Oh than what do you call that you just did?"

"I was...standing up to a bully." He answers, smiling as if he is satisfied with his answer.

"Micah, this isn't time for jokes, this is serious." I say, the anger is subsiding, but now I am getting frustrated. His expression changes to a concern look, and he comes toward me.

"Meir what's going on?" He ask with concern in his voice. Meir is a nickname he calls me when he is worried or concerned about me. I sigh, and start to explain everything that happened in the storage room. Not leaving out a single detail, and continue to tell the story, until I conclude with the lunch scene.

"So you think Katie and Brooke are responsible for that?"

"No, I know they are responsible!" I insist

"C'mon Meir, we both don't like them, but don't you think this is a little bizarre? I mean how do you know if they did it?" I wasn't hurt that he didn't believe me, but it did seem kind of insane.

" You are going to have trust me on this one. Can we drop this right now because I am hungry?" I ask as I head back into the cafeteria because I am so hungry, and Micah follows. This was going to continue, just not now.

* * *

I start to relax and eat, until I get a note from the Principle saying to meet him in the principle office. Oh great, I think I am in trouble. I get up from the table, and tell Micah and my other friends that I will be right back. They all nod, and continue to go back to their conversations. It's okay I reassure myself, I just go in there, and explain what Katie did, and hopefully he will believe me. Finally, after all these years, Katie might get exposed for her doing. I reach the end of the hall, and I see the principle's door. How hard can this be right?

I knock on the door, and when I hear laughing, I open the door. I see that Katie is here, and she is telling the principle a funny story I guess. I want to cut down to business and get her busted.

"You wanted to see me Principle Jones?" I ask politely. He stops his laughing, and clears his throat. He is a very tall man, with a nice character, but when it comes down to business like me, he doesn't clown around.

"Ah yes Miss Blue, please take a seat." He says. I do as I am told, and I see that Katie is already siting down. Talking to both of us, he continues.

"I was told that there was a commotion in the cafeteria today, am I right?" We both say yes in agreement.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" Before I could answer Katie is already yapping away.

"Principal Jones, I was minding my own business, when Blue came to the table raged with anger, and started to accuse me right on the spot!" She is so over dramatic. I stop her to say " Principal Jones, I can explain." He looks, and nods at me if to say please do.

"Okay so before lunch there was in incident with one of the students, she was unconscious and barely breathing in the storage room." I keep explaining to him. His sharp eyes never leaving mine. Once I am done explaining what happened in the storage room, he gets up, and walks to the intercom.

"Lets just call her in shall we." He makes a public announcement asking for Lilly to come to the principal's office. Now I am glad I got a card instead of the announcement. Minutes passed by before Lilly came in, she looked scared. Then again I would be too if I was her. He told Lilly to sit, and she did. He asked her to explain what happened at the storage room.

"Well I was getting ready for the prep rally, when I heard a noise come from the storage room.I went to go look, and when I went inside, the door closed. I remember screaming for help, but that's it. The principal nods as in he understands.

"See the door could've closed by itself, or she probably tripped over it." Katie exclaims.

"No, the door was kind of heavy. More like you and Brooke pushed it closed!" I say getting louder. Cutting us off, Principal Jones clears his throat.

"Thank you Lilly, you may be excused now."

"So I can go back to class?" She asks. I see Katie rolls her eyes, and Principal Jones nods. She hurries up, and leaves the room.

"Miss Blue do you have any proof." That was my weak spot, yeah I had proof, my "gift." What was I thinking? How can I tell him that I saw Katie and Brooke do it? I saw a smirk come across Katie's face.

"No, but I just now they did-" He cuts me off.

"Did you see them do this" He didn't give me time to answer any of these questions. But he gives Katie all the time in the world.

" No sir." I answer, looking down.

"Then how can you accuse someone if you didn't see it, and don't have proof?" He asked. I didn't answer because I knew that this is a rhetorical question.

"I'm so sorry Miss Katie for bringing you in to trouble." He says apologetically, taking his glance off of me and on to her.

"It's it totally okay Principal Jones. I am just hoping that one day we can look past this, and Miracle and I can become friends." She says looking sorry. Principal Jones just smiles.

"I'm glad you are thinking positively about this. You are excused." Katie smiles, and walks out the room. Well so much for trying to get Katie exposed. Once again she has gotten away with something. He waited a second after she left, to continue.

"Miss Blue, the school year has just started, and you are already causing trouble." I was always taught that when an adult is talking, to listen and not interrupt. No matter how hard it is!

"Didn't you hear my message today in the rally?" He must didn't want me to answer that because he just continues on.

"This is your first, and finally warning. If I hear anything else from you about your nonsense, then there will be consequences. Am I understood?" For some reason when he stares at me, his eyes are like piercing into my heart.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Was all I could think of because this is so wrong. I am telling the truth, and he doesn't believe me.! I would've kept defending myself, but there would be no reason to waste my breath.

"Good, you are excused now." I get up quickly and leave. How can he not believe me? Besides the fact of no proof. _I just failed my accuse._ As I am walking out into the hall, I am immediately pinned up against the lockers. Their hand covering my mouth. It happened all so fast, but I managed to get a glimpse of who it is. To my surprise I see Katie. A million questions ran up to my head, but they are stopped when she speaks.

Her voice is low and cold. "I don't know how you figured out what happened, but stay out of my way... or else. BTW, this is still not over!

After she says that, she kicks me somewhere in the leg, which causes me to fall to the quickly as she came, when I looked up, she disappeared. For a second I thought I was imagining this, until I felt the pain of my leg. She leaves me on the ground shocked, with questions still in my head. When did Katie learn to do that, I never knew Katie could do this! Katie has a darker side than her dark side? But the biggest question of all she leaves me with is: What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 3, I really enjoyed writing this because, I surprised myself with a twist secret: Katie being darker than she is...that wasn't planned. Anyway let me know what you guys think, and how I can make it better! I really would like more reviews, because it helps motivate me. Thanks for reading, and more to come soon. :) PLZ REVIEW!**

**- Sweetcheriblossom**


	4. Author's Note: Sorry

**A/N: Hey everybody I am very sorry for the delay in the updates of the chapters! Turns out my charger to my laptop fried,(means my computer couldn't get charged so I couldn't get on) so I had to order a new one, which took about a week. Then over the summer, band camp started, because I march and well that took up the rest of the summer. Then, school finally started, and with homework, marching practice after school, and everything else, my life has been pretty busy. So I'm really sorry, and I will try my best to upload soon. **

**-Sweetcheriblossom :)**

**P.S You probably thought this was an update of the story... sorry I know how it feels.**


	5. What have I done?

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long, but here is chapter 4, it's finally here!**

It takes me a while to come back to my senses. I try to stand up but the pain is overwhelming. I limp across the hallway, to retrieve my backpack. The bell rings as I do so. Great now I have to walk to another class. I try my best to hurry with all the students coming into the halls. I remember I have to go to my locker for this class. I am walking to my locker, or you can say that I am trying to walk. So many students are just talking and won't move out the way, which really aggravates me so much. I mean if you need to talk to someone in the hallway, do it to the side or something.

I didn't realize until I got to my locker, that the pain in my leg, subsided. Like it's like I never been hit! Maybe it has something to do with my gifts. The thoughts go back into my head of what Katie did. She has gotten me really paranoid; I have to admit I am kind of scared of what she plans to do next. I try to calm myself with some positive thoughts. Katie isn't going to do anything to me; she is just threatening me so I can leave her space alone. I mean yeah she is just trying to scare me. I am grabbing all of my books, and papers into my backpack, and removing some things from my backpack, into my locker.

"BANG!"

The noise makes me jump so high, that I drop everything and freeze.

"Meir, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked me.

I realize it is just Micah. He is bending down picking up my stuff. I try to recover myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just thought you startled me." I say

"Yeah, but I never seen you so scared that you completely drop everything. You looked like a deer in the headlights." He said giving me my stuff back. I take the stuff from his hands, and mumble thanks.

"You sure your okay Meir?" He asks, not handing me my stuff.

"Y- Yeah," I stutter. "You just hit the locker loud, and it scared me."

Not wanting him to keep asking, I say:"Hey I'm going to be late to class," I reach for my stuff.

Once I get my books, and papers from Micah, I close my locker and start to head for class.

"Wait up," he says. Next thing you know, Micah is by my side.

"I was going to ask you, what happened at the principal's office." Oh great not the best subject to talk about right now.

"Um..it was nothing, just a chat that's all." I reply.

I know he is going to try and say something else about it, so I say "Well I have to go." I turn back around, and head for my class that I am actually probably going to be late for. I hate to leave him like that, but I just didn't want to talk about it. I imagine his eyes glued to the back of my neck, watching my like a hawk. I push these thoughts away, as I walk in the door for my class.

* * *

The class that I had, I was almost late. The bell rung as soon as I sat down in my seat. The rest of the classes, I was really early to. I guess I didn't want Katie to catch me in the halls. Thank God after the class, school was going to be over. I really didn't like the class, History, I was in. So many people are talking, and I don't even understand what the teacher is always absent, so we have subs every day. The sub doesn't talk loud; she is like an elder, that my classmates take advantage of.

I looked at the clock, and we only had 5 minutes of school left. The teacher was still trying to teach the class, but I and a couple of other classmates were the only ones really paying attention. The five minutes go by fast, and soon the bell rings. She tells us to all take packets, that our teacher wants us to do for homework. Only a couple of students take one. She then waits for the crowd of students in the hallway, to leave, which gets the class groaning upset. I guess she doesn't want us to be in the crowd. So by the time she finally dismisses us, the hallways are almost empty.

Well at least, I don't have to struggle with getting to my locker. Normally Micah waits for me, but today he had basketball practice. I keep forgetting that he's a sophomore, and I'm a freshman. He is also co captain of the team, which means he should always be at the practices. I open my locker, and put all of my books in, and get some books for homework. Once I make sure I have everything, I close my locker. I walk down the hall, when I suddenly stop. Something doesn't feel right. It feels as if I am being watched. I turn around, but don't see anybody. I figure I am just being paranoid again.

I only walk a couple of more steps, when I hear footsteps hitting the tile floor at a fast speed. I don't even have time to turn around, until a force brings me to the ground. I don't try to even move, because I am in shock. I hear voice, that I knew, and it brought me the shudders.

"Nice job, you caught Blue." I knew it was Katie's

The girl who pinned me down, whom I never seen before, she pulls me up with my hands behind my back to look at Katie. Sure enough I see Katie with a smile on her face. I not only see Katie, but I see some other girls, who don't look familiar at all to me.

"Aww did you want to go home." She asks. I don't know if that is a rhetorical question or what, so I don't say anything, but I do ask:

"What do you want now?" She begins to smile even wider.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page." I don't know what she minds, but I know it isn't going to be good. Her friend, who is holding my arms, loosens up at bit, which gives me room to hit her in the stomach with my elbow. She immediately releases me, and I take a run for it. As I running, I hear Katie yell:

"Get her," which makes me run even faster. I don't know exactly my way around the school, but whenever I see a corner that turns into 2, I just take a right. I hear them splitting up into two different directions. My heart is pounding so hard, that it could just bust out of my chest. I really wish Micah was here, but what could her do. I am trying to run close to the doors, so I can see if teachers are here. Every door I pass, all the rooms are dark and locked. Wow teacher's leave the area quickly.

I keep running, until I come to a hallway where they are only double doors. I run to the doors, and try to open them but they're locked. I turn around to see the girls run so fast that they pass the hallway that I was on. One of the girls stops and points, and soon they are all there again, ganging up on me. The same girl pins me to the ground, this time tighter. My arms hurt, my body hurts, and I am pretty sure my body has some cuts and bruises on it. My head tilts up to see Katie.

"You actually didn't think that you were going to get away, did you?"

She kicks me in the same leg, which causes severe pain to enter me.

"Aww,looks like boyfriend isn't here to rescue you." She says giving me a fake puppy dog face. I don't know what to do, but I try to kick, and soon I knock her on the ground, I flip the girl who is on top of me. The rest of the girls are too busy looking at Katie, to notice me. I try running, but my leg hurts so badly. I turn to see all of them get up, and start heading towards me again. Then something happens, something builds up inside of me, and it gets strong and stronger. I feel a force inside of me; my mouth opens, like it knows what to do. Then, out my mouth a screeching sound and force comes out.

The sound is so powerful that it pushes me back, and my eyes close. After a few seconds, I close my mouth, and open my eyes. When I open my eyes, I see Katie, and her friends all on the ground unconscious. I see that the double doors glass windows are shattered. My eyes get big. Did I just do that? My mind goes back to the moment I healed the bird. Somehow I know that wasn't just a bird, it was a canary! I am just standing there paralyzed, and in shock. I am thinking what should I do? What have I done? I take a last look at the area, and I run out that hallway. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I just had to get out of here.

**A/N: That's it, hope you guys enjoyed it. Really sorry for the delay. Just so there isn't any confusion, Micah is a sophomore, he just went to the freshman prep rally because he is in basketball and at the school, all the people in sports come to show off. No matter what your age is. More to come soon. Don't forget to review!**

**-Sweetcheriblossom**


End file.
